White Revolution
by seraphimnight
Summary: Remnant is ruled by the faunus and humans are the oppressed. So what does that mean for a certain monochromatic relationship. AU one shot for the time being.


**A/N:This is something I came up with while writing Grimm Hound. It's a one shot unless I get three reviews wanting it to be serialized. Please review, I'd like your opinion!**

 _Run._ I kept screaming to myself. I was running through the side streets of Vale, carrying a bloodied white figure on my back. The crashing behind me told me he hadn't given up. "Damn it, Taurus, she didn't do it," Weiss meekly spoke. I pressed my hand to her cheek and kept running. _How did this happen._

 _For as long as history could recall, faunus and humans could not get along. It is accepted that humans were the first to attack in the age old conflict. However, what humans did not count on was that after their initial aggression was the reaction by the faunus. The faunus began to use their superior senses to **punish** the humans. Centuries passed, and the humans were kept under the heel of the faunus. Eventually, the grimm reared their ugly heads in response to the negative emotions the faunus and humans had for each other. The two factions, exhausted from their conflict, stood no chance divided as they were. Finally, they put aside their differences for one last stand, and won. The banners flown that day were the White Fand and Snowflake. The grimm were pushed backed and the White fang became the symbol of what faunus and humans could do together. Snowflake however, disappeared into history. Faunus and humans seemed to have gotten past their bloodied history, but sadly they had only taken the first step. Soon, the two factions were back at each others throats and a full scale war broke out. Humans, being inferior in almost all respects, fought with everything they had. While they still lost, humans had earned the respect of the faunus. Humans finally had legal equality and their own country, or so they were led to believe by the White Fang. The White Fang being the faunus-only council for faunus and human relations. They quickly found their social standing was still as the oppressed and the country they were given was half barren desert and grimm infested. Menagerie was seen as a brutal insult to the humans, that was until 'Snowflake' began leading the humans. Snowflake gave humans the tools and inspiration to turn the entire country into viable land. The mysterious organization, as believed by the faunus, made menagerie a home for humans._

 _The faunus never could find any evidence of Snowflake, only rumors that couldn't be substantiated._

I stood there when my best friend jumped in front of me when the car bomb went off. We were going to see a movie together. I found her stammering invitation pretty funny. Told her that that she could have asked her partner Ruby if she didn't want to see it alone. But Weiss insisted, saying Ruby was doing something with Yang. I relented finally, couldn't turn my best friend down forever.

" _She is Blake Belladonna, daughter of the head of the White Fang," the white haired individual began. I was shocked that someone recognized me right away. "Known for their feigned ignorance of how humans are treated," she finished._

Weiss hated me in the beginning. I thought she was one of the faunus activists who worked for human equality. She showed Team RWBY the scar on her lower back to justify her lack of faunus traits. Eventually, she revealed herself as human during a heated argument with me. I was shocked to say the least. I resented her, for no reason. But after Ruby and Yang accepted her, I realized I **needed** to as well. We became best friends after that.

So here we are watching a cheesy romantic comedy. _I didn't know she was into this kind of stuff._ I enjoyed myself so far, even caught Weiss blushing wildly when the movie got more risque than she thought it would. I couldn't stop laughing at her while we leave the theater. I see this awful white car parked outside the building. Weiss shrieks and jumps in front of me, producing a protection glyph. The car erupts in an explosion. Weiss took the brunt of it, she is seriously bleeding from her head and side. All the sudden, this red haired man appears with what looks like a grimm mask on. "You monster, how could you hurt her," he screams. "Blake, run, Taurus is insane," Weiss mutters. I pull her on to my back and take off, just in time to miss Taurus' blade.

I finally made it to the hospital. The emergency room staff was already accepting patients from the car bombing, so they readily accept Weiss. I never left her side, expecting Taurus to barge in at any moment. He never did. "Weiss, it's going to be fine," I whisper to assure myself. "It was such a nice date too," Weiss meekly whispers back.


End file.
